Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou
Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou (ツェリードニヒ＝ホイコーロ, Tserīdonihi Hoikōro) is the Fourth Prince of the Kakin Empire, and the son of his father's first wife, Unma.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 He is also a benefactor of the Heil-Ly Family, one of the three great Mafia families in Kakin's underworld.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 371 Appearance Tserriednich has long, fair hair, and a thin moustache. He has a rather muscular body. As prince, he wears long robes and a crown. During formal banquets, he usually wears black tuxedo. Personality Tserriednich is a placid, polished, and erudite Renaissance man with interests ranging from football to philosophy. He has a very keen intellect, which he is proud of. Despite showing a serene smile and courteous mannerisms, Tserriednich is in reality sociopathic and inhuman, indulging in gruesome human slaughter and the collection of human body parts. He thinks of himself as an artist that seeks pieces of inspiring art that young and beautiful people bring about when confronted with extreme situations. Furthermore, he is elated at the perspective of being allowed to kill his siblings, whom he sees as scumbags.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 One of his bodyguards, Theta, even describes him as pure, unbridled evil, and feels that of all people he must not be allowed to master Nen as he will use it for evil.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 When he takes a Water Divination test, the water becomes filthy, bubbly and releases a putrid stench, much to Theta's horror and remarks that her superior is "out of the norm".Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 376 He is also a very good actor since he is able to gain Halkenburg's trust by pretending to "accept" him, given his loathing to "all" of his siblings. Halkenburg even posted in his Facebox that Tserriednich is the only sibling that accepts him. At the social party in the Black Whale, he is listening to Halkenburg.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 He seems to hold his father in high regard as he told Mark that he should have asked the two girls he has recently killed who the current king of Kakin is. Background At some point in his life, Prince Tserriednich obtained several Scarlet Eyes pairs that Kurapika failed to track.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc While Kurapika obtains information about him, Tserriednich sends his subordinate Mark to lure two women in his room. He tries to engage the women in an intellectual conversation, and then mercilessly slaughters them. He later contacts Mark and complains about the pair's lack of intellect, as he showers their blood from his body, saying that they only thought about shopping and sex, while he is looking for beautiful people with future, and not simple-minded "animals". Though still disappointed, he orders his subordinate to bring in the next two girls. His brother Benjamin informs him about the Succession War, which would decide the next king of Kakin after the expedition to the Dark Continent. The news delights Tserriednich, since he desires to kill his siblings. Despite Benjamin's threat of killing him, Tserriednich replies, sarcastically, that he is so terrorized he does not want to be called anymore, before hanging up. After the call, he focuses his attention to a tattooer and a woman. He takes a picture of the tattoo, as one of his bodyguards call him. Theta reports that all five of his bodyguards have cleared the test imposed by the Hunter Association; while Benjamin and Tyson, however, have refused to let their bodyguards be tested, out of arrogance and jealousy respectively, and all of Luzurus' have failed. Tserriednich orders her to gather as much info as possible about the Black Whale and hangs up. He says to himself that no fool will sit on the throne, which will be his.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Succession Contest arc Nasubi's personal butler informs him of the rules of the Succession War: only the legal children of the King can participate, and only the ones who will attend the sailing ceremony of Black Whale. The identities and number of the participants will remain confidential until that date. If any of the potential heirs is killed before the first blow of a special whistle, which will be blown when the vessel says, the war will be stopped. From that moment on, all measures to survive will be legit. The messenger presents an urn used in a traditional Kakin ritual. Tserriednich puts a drop of his blood, and then his hand inside. A fairy comes out of the Urn, feeding him a small egg before disappearing. Due to him not being a Nen user, Tserriednich fails to notice what has just happened and asks about the ritual to the messenger. The messenger informs him that, according to the rumors, if someone who craves to be king puts his blood inside the Seed Urn, they will be blessed with a special power. Sometime later, Tserriednich participates to the ceremony on the eve of the beginning of the expedition and boards the ship, silently insulting the onlookers while smiling and waving his hand. He takes part in a formal event, where he talks to Halkenburg. Like the rest of his family, he will reside in the 1st deck of the Black Whale 1. The following day, he participates to yet another party, where he observes Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 He is then approached by Tubeppa, with whom he accepts to form an alliance against the older princes, albeit while thinking to himself he might be dead by the following day. After hearing Kurapika's announcement, he starts to inquire about the nature of Nen beasts, but the only one who can answer him is Theta. He then asks her if she can use Nen herself, which she confirms. One of his bodyguards approaches and suggests that being the First Queen's child, Tserriednich does not have to oblige Prince Benjamin's request to accept a bodyguard. Tserriednich brushes them off, saying that he is in the middle of his Nen meditation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 Tserriednich does further Nen training with Theta, which leaves her speechless at the progress he's making and realizes he's a genius.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Tserriednich agrees to send his bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika. Amidst his training, Tserriednich muses to Theta that one of Prince Woble's bodyguards said that learning Nen only takes two weeks, while Theta told him it would take half a year. He questions whether Theta is telling the truth or not, which she answers that she remains honest to him. While he threatens her for lying, his Guardian Spirit Beast closely observes ThetaHunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 and scratches her cheek. Later, Tserriednich sends Myuhan and Danjin to attend Kurapika's lessons, telling them they can kill everyone in the room should they fail to learn Nen in two weeks.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 During the second lessons, Myuhan is killed by Silent Majority, but while reporting back to the prince, Danjin declares he intends to continue. Tserriednich agrees, with the stipulation that after the two-week period Danjin will have to prove he is not under the effect of an enemy ability. Despite Theta's protests, he insists on taking the Water Divination test. The leaf withers away and the water begins to boil, releasing a putrid smell. Tserriednich is thus revealed to be a Specialist. Tserriednich's Employees Active/Alive • Deceased • Former/Arrested • ''Status Unknown'' • • • • • :::::::: (*) Information in Togashi's notes from Jump Ryu! Vol 21 interview. :::::::: (↻) Working in alternating shifts with other groups. :::::::: (?) Placeholder. Abilities & Powers As one of the eldest princes of Kakin, Tserriednich has significant political influences, assets and vast funds at his disposal. He even owns a luxurious hotel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 He is also endowed with a squad of personal bodyguards. Tserriednich is extremely brilliant, as well as knowledgeable about many topics, ranging from science, philosophy, famous individuals to even football. According to Theta, his ability to consider multiple scenarios exceeds her own, even when it comes to a field he has only a basic knowledge of such as Nen. In terms of physical abilities, he managed to murder two young women with no sign of injury or effort, although it is possible he presumably spiked their drinks and butchered them after they lose consciousness. His sociopathic nature allows him to kill cold-heartedly. Nen Tserriednich is a Nen genius of prodigious talent who was able to exert minor control over the flow of his aura and pin down the basics of Gyo in less than one day. With this skill, he managed to gather enough aura around his hands to perform Water Divination, which revealed him as a Specialist. According to Theta, the manifestation of his aura during the test is indicative of an extremely sinister nature. Guardian Spirit Beast After shedding a drop of his blood inside the Seed Urn, Tserriednich received an "egg" from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a type of Nen beast, hatched to guard him. Since it is a parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it; and due to one of its conditions, Tserriednich is also unable to perceive both his and other princes' Guardian Spirit Beasts despite being a Nen user. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. His Guardian Spirit Beast can open its mouth to reveal another face within, with a split tongue and jagged teeth. It is capable of stretching its neck up to several meters, and it seemingly possesses the ability to detect manipulated creatures or hostile aura within a certain range and neutralize them. It can also phase through walls. Its tongue can extend and draw blood from humans with its barbs, which Theta supposed was a condition to the activation of the Guardian Spirit Beast's ability.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 374 Battles Quotes * (To Mark) "If I'm skinning pigs and monkeys, it's just '''dissection'. What I seek is art, produced by youth with a future put in an extreme situation. A 'synthesis of the arts'."'' * (To Benjamin) "Finally, I can freely dispose of all the rotten trash. Quake in your sleep, Benjamin. I will be the next king." * "The seven deadly sins are missing something. Overreaching vanity!! Not realizing one's ignorance is the greatest sin of all!! Any pig offal becoming king instead of me is unacceptable!! Out of the question!!!" * (To Theta) "You know what I hate the most is a lying wench... Can I trust you?" Trivia * Tserriednich mentions several real-life people explicitly, namely authorities in various fields such as Peter Ware Higgs, Immanuel Kant, Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, Hakuhō Shō, Gustav Theodor Fechner, Christian Goldbach, Leoš Janáček, as well as real-life football leagues, Serie A and La Liga. He also makes reference to Embryonic Stem (ES) cells, Induced Pluripotent Stem (iPS) cells, and the concept of "Crocul" or "Cro-cul" (クロカル, Kurokaru; probably Cross-culture). * When asked to place his hand in the mouth of the ritual pot, Tserriednich worried it might be bitten off: this may be a reference to "''La Bocca della Verità''" ("The Mouth of Truth"). Starting from the Middle Ages, it was believed that if one told a lie while his hand was in the mouth of the sculpture, it would be bitten off. * Tserriednich's status as the Fourth Prince of Kakin is likely an allusion to Japanese superstition, which equates the number four with death due to the words' similar pronunciations. This is in line with Tserriednich's murderous tendencies and generally malevolent personality. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Tseridonich Hoicoro Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Specialists Category:Antagonists